gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
R2A-2011B Alexander Aries
|developed into=*MSN-L905 Sazabi Avenger *NXA-009 Gilgamesh *K7R1-L990 Azure *9FZG-NW05 Hurricane Leo Gundam |variants=R6X-1366A Thunder Leo |unit type=Transformable General-Purpose Mass-Produced Combat Mobile Suit |launched= |destroyed= |operators=Chimera |known pilots=Achille Lu Romano Kazuya Suzugamori |height=19.52 |power plant=*Ultracompact Energy Battery *Extended Battery Attachment |armaments=*Heat Sword Type VIII x 2 *Beam Energy Claws x 10 *Type 50 LG1-Beam Rifle *"Touchy" HK-401 Hell Thrower *"Raging Fang" Raging Ripper (Only M.A. Mode) *Granades x 4 **ZL51E high explosive grenade **ZR21E Termite incendiary Grenade **ZKR1E Flash Bang Grenade |system features= |optional equipment= |unique aspects= |armour=*Reinforced Titanium Alloy |accommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in Head |affiliation=Chimera |universe=Zero Era |Storyline=Mobile Suit Gundam: The Fade of Eternity }}The R2A-2011B Alexander Aries (aka Alexander, Aries) is the basic mobile suit unit of Chimera and Neo-ZAFT, using strength in numbers they are able to overpower most types of old world machines including the Zaku Warrior or GOUF Ignited however not as armed as them. They also employ crowd control weaponry in case of keeping the peace or destruction. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Thunder Leo is a transformable unit specializing in ground combat. In mobile suit mode it can transform into a tiger based mobile armor using the idea based of the ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam. The Aries are not as powerful as their closer range variant, however they are able to fight on par with the RGFQ-121 Barrett series of mobile suits used by the union. They are also the building blocks to the rebirth of the Sazabi as well as the machines that's frames were used as a reinforced template for the weapons of the NXA-009 Gilgamesh and K7R1-L990 Azure. They are powerful they use group tactics instead of fighting solo to try to pressure an enemy during combat. Armaments Melee Weapons *'Heat Sword Type VIII' :Enforced with a beam saber over the blade this heated blade has a much more higher cutting power then normal beam sabers, due to the reformed frame and heated blade inside it. *'Beam Energy Claws' :A secondary melee weapon unique to the Aries series of mobile suits is the Beam Claw, which utilizes focused beam energy to enhance the cutting ability of the mobile suit's claw like fingers. It is mainly used as a last resort in close combat in MS form. :When used in Mobile armor form it combo'd with the Ripper blades they can slice through heavy alloys of metal with little trouble. *'"Raging Fang" Ripper Blades (Only M.A. Mode)' :The extremely sharp blades that extend from Aries's teeth, it can easily shred through the armor of enemy MS, when infused claws are able to generate a Beam blade along the claws, however this weapon can only be used during the Mobile Armor mode. This combo includes a Heat-Rod Whip attached on the back only during mobile armor mode for surprise attacks to combo with the Ripper Blades. Ranged Weapons *'Type 50 LG1-Beam Rifle' :Chimera corp's automatic beam assault rifle, it carries a beam duel cell inside which is attached onto the gun letting it recharge overtime instead of reloading ammo to during combat. They also carry a much lighter caliber assault however it has greater effect on more heavily armored machines. *'"Touchy" HK-401 Hell Thrower' :This weapon has duel-wield weaponry including a type 52 Flamethrower which can spread huge spray of flames out onto unsuspecting victims or burn into mobile suits to cook the pilot alive from the inside out. :It is attached onto the other-hand is a experimental weapon which uses a rare for of Napalm called "Quinine Trai" after the scientist who made it, this form of assault uses a mix of flames and napalm to make a type of sticky fire which sticks onto mobile suits and starts to melt into the armor. It's also used for crowd control when Chimera requires it to take care of locals. Optional Weapons *'Grenades' :These small grenades attached on the sides plate however they are not very effective against large ships, but are ideal mid-range anti-mobile suit weapons, or put enemies off the scent using smoke or Mirage grenades to mess with radar. System Features Trivia Category:Chimera Category:Zero Era Category:NEO-ZAFT Category:Mass Production Mobile Suits